


The Bacchanal (Part 2)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin and Morgana investigate the magick causing the hauntings.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 133 Wicked</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bacchanal (Part 2)

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** The Bacchanal (Part 2)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Elyan/Adara, Gwaine/Bess. Lord Brayley/Lady Brayley, Lance/Elena,  
 **Character/s:** Braden, Alfred, Percival, Gaius, Hunith, Balinor, Devon, Morgan, Arianna, Rhianna, Trevor  
 **Summary:** Merlin and Morgana investigate the magick causing the hauntings.  
 **Warnings:** character death, miscarriage, loss of a child  
 **Word Count:** 1673  
 **Prompt:** 133 wicked  
 **Author's Notes:** Continued from last week’s prompt. This is gonna be a 3 part one. Sorry about the word count. I have to stop writing on my phone. 

** The Bacchanal (Part 2) **  
The two young Knights moved off to the buffet and the spirits after a few moments leaving Morgana alone.

Morgana looked around to see where Merlin had gone off to. Just as she spotted him she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to find Elena with Lancelot in tow.

“You look positively wicked!” Elena said. “I love your gown.”

Morgana looked at the pea green gown with pearl beads and white evening gloves that Elena was wearing and smiled politely. Morgana thought the color was really not a good choice for the Lady's complexion.

“You look very festive.” Morgana said simply. “I love your mask. Are those real pearls?”

“What? No! The tea shop isn't doing that well.” Elena laughed. “My title is just for show in this life.”

“Excuse me, My Ladies. I see my fellow knights by the ale. I think I'll go join them.” Lance escaped with a bow.

“They all look so handsome in their chain mail.” Elena sighed dramatically.

“Yes they do.” Morgana said with a touch of irritation. “I need to find Merlin excuse me.”

Elena nodded as Morgana made a hasty exit. Elena headed to the punch bowl where some of the other ladies were gathered.

“Who did you see?” Morgana asked Merlin.

“It was Mordred.” Merlin answered her. “I have a feeling these visits aren't just because the veil is thin. I think someone is behind this.”

“Who would be so wicked as to conjure up images that remind us of our biggest fears?” Morgana looked around. “That kind of magick need close proximity to work. Do you see anyone you don't know?”

“Damn masks! I can't be certain.” Merlin looked around the room and shook his head. “It started in Arthur's office. That means they were on that floor with us before they were here.”

“Check the guest book.” Morgana suggested. “They had to sign it and present their invitation at the lift.”

“We didn't.” Merlin reminded her.

“We arrived with the King and Queen. Besides you are wearing a cloak with gold stitching and no chain mail.” Morgana pointed out. “Only you would do that. Let's not forget my dress.”

“Good point.” Merlin grabbed her hand. “Let's go look at the book.”

Across the room, Mithian was getting impatient. “Leon, I want to dance. This is my first ball in centuries.”

Leon looked at her over his goblet of ale. He choked and coughed. “Dance? We danced at our wedding. Wasn't that enough?”

Mithian took the goblet from him and sat it on a nearby table. “No Sir Knight! It isn't.”

Leon finally caught his breath. He held out his hand to her. “Shall we dance then, Princess?”

Mithian gave him her sweetest smile and took his hand. “I thought you would never ask.”

Leon repressed his urge to groan and smiled back.

They stepped onto the crowded dance floor and started to waltz.

Gwaine felt a tug on his arm. He turned away from Elyan Lance and Percival to see who it was.

“Sir Gwaine, I was wondering if I could have a word with you.” Bess said as she leaned lightly against the arm her hand was still resting on. She knew that gave Gwaine a good vantage point to view her cleavage.

“Excuse me lads.” Gwaine sat down his punch and let Bess lead him away.

When they were far enough away Bess giggled. “Gwaine, how would you like to be wicked with me?”

Gwaine grinned. “What do you have in mind?”

“There is a sitting room down that hallway. We could slip away for a few moments.” Bess winked. “Adara said the door has a good lock.”

Gwaine laughed. “I think that is a very wicked idea. Lead on, fair maid.”

Bess giggled and pulled him through the crowd to the back hallway leading to the sitting room at the end.

Merlin and Morgana stood at the guest book looking over the names after the arrival of the king and queen.

“Nothing jumps out at me.” Merlin ran his finger down the page. “Wait! Did you know Sir Alfred brought his sister? I didn't know he had one.”

“She's older. Her name is Sophia Timmons.” Morgana said. “He hasn't brought her to Court before. I guess he couldn't find a date.”

“Sophia?” Merlin looked around. “I remember a Sophia from the old days. She had magick and she tried to drown Arthur.”

“Oh yes that one. What do we know of Sir Alfred?” Morgana asked.

“He was schoolmates with Sir Braden. They went through training together. He seems a very loyal Knight.” Merlin said. “The Sophia that we remember didn't have a brother.”

“That we knew of.” Morgana said. “She may have had a half-brother who had a human mother. We aren't even sure she is the same person.” 

“Why do I get the feeling we will find out sooner rather than later?” Merlin ran his fingers under the edge of his mask then he offered Morgana his arm. “Shall we go meet her and find out?”

“Definitely!” Morgana took Merlin's arm and went back into the crowd.

Elyan left Percival to his third goblet of ale and went to find Adara. He found her sitting on the terrace in the private garden.

“Is everything all right?” Elyan asked as he sat beside her on the bench.

“Tonight is a time to remember the ones we lost. I was just thinking...”

“Of the son we lost in the old days? Well you lost. I was already dead. You don't speak of him very much.” Elyan intertwined his fingers with hers as he held her hand. “Why is he on your mind?”

“You know why. I'm pregnant.” Adara said. “I was just wondering if Merlin's spell will bring him back or will we get another child entirely.”

Elyan smiled. “Either way we are blessed. We will have to tell my sister. Gwen will demand a large wedding.”

“I was thinking something smaller. Just family and close friends.” Adara said. “We have some time to plan. I'm not far along.”

“You tell my sister that we are having a small wedding. She will have my head if I tell her that.” Elyan said.

“I think your sister will understand.” Adara said. “Let's go in. I'm starting to feel the chill.”

Morgana spotted Sophia talking to her brother near the buffet. “There she is.”

“I see her.” Merlin grabbed Morgana's hand and led her through the crowd.

“Sophia, did you think we wouldn't find you here?” Morgana asked as she approached. “Why did you conjure those spirits to haunt us?”

“To distract you of course and it worked.” Sophia said with a smirk.

“What have you done?” Sir Alfred asked his sister.

“I am doing what needs to be done.” Sophia hissed. “You may believe in Arthur and the supposed freedom he is giving our kind but I don't.”

“Give me your wand.” Merlin held out his hand.

“You are with the Dark Brotherhood?” Sir Alfred grabbed his sister's arms. “I'm ashamed to be your brother.”

“I won't give you my wand.” Sophia spat at Merlin.

“Oh bloody hell!” Morgana reached down Sophia's bodice and pulled out the wand.

“How did you know it was there?” Merlin asked.

“I'm a woman.” Morgana rolled her eyes. “We put things in our bra all the time.”

“You're too late. He's already here. By the time you find him he will have what he came for.” Sophia laughed.

Merlin leaned forward and said a sleeping spell to knock her out.

“Need some help Merlin?” Elyan asked as he and Adara walked up.

“Yes! Take her to the cells for those with magick. Adara strip her and make sure she doesn't have any other weapons.” Merlin told her.

The couple took Sophia from her brother and left the ballroom.

“You had better go find him.” Morgana said. “I tell the King and Queen what's going on.”

Merlin nodded and rushed off for the stairs.

Down on the level of the Court offices, Gaius walked down the hallway to the shared nursery between Gwen's and Morgana's offices. He nodded to the two Knights guarding the door before he went inside.

Hunith turned and smiled at Gaius. “So you found me.”

“What are you doing here? You should be upstairs.” Gaius said as he looked over the five children sleeping soundly.

“I'm not much for parties. I feel as ridiculous as I look.” Hunith looked down at her dark cream gown. She picked up her matching gloves and mask. “Who wears these things anymore?”

“They are trying to have a proper Court.” Gaius said. He sat next to Hunith on the sofa. “I feel a bit ridiculous myself.”

“No man looks ridiculous in a tuxedo.” Hunith laughed lightly.

“Hmph!” Gaius grinned.

“Will Morgan be all right? You know that Devon had no idea what he was doing.” Hunith said.

“Devon has his father's power and his mother's impulsiveness.” Gaius looked at the little girl in question. “Morgan will get over the trauma in time but her magick will never come back. The binding spell is burned deep into her flesh.”

The door opened and they both turned to see Balinor in the doorway.

“How did you get in the building?” Gaius asked as he stood up.

“I know a few good spells and charms myself.” Balinor pulled a wand from his inside jacket pocket. He pointed it at them. “All I want is my grandson. Let me have him and I will leave.”

“You will have to go through me to get him.” Hunith stood between Balinor and Devon.

Balinor hesitated for a moment.

Gaius took advantage of the hesitation and knocked the wand out of Balinor's hand. He incinerated it with a fireball before Balinor could reach it.

“Is you magick not strong enough to wield without the wand to focus it?” Gaius asked.

“Why don't I show you?” Balinor said as he held out his hand. “How strong is your magick old man?” 


End file.
